


A Mate for Christmas

by cloud_dcst (greatcloudninja)



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alpha Chrome, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Canon Universe, Christmas Smut, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mistletoe, Omega Ishigami Senkuu, SecretSanta2019TKS, TKSevents, The Kingdom of Shipping Secret Santa 2019, TheKingdomofShipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatcloudninja/pseuds/cloud_dcst
Summary: Senkuu asks Chrome to join him for his heat by way of introducing him to an old world Christmas tradition.
Relationships: Chrome/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 199
Collections: 2019 TKS Secret Santa





	A Mate for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HikariNoHimeWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariNoHimeWriter/gifts).



> Hello and happy holidays!
> 
> This fic is a gift for HikariNoHime from The Kingdom Of Shipping discord server! I tried to incorporate ideas from a few of your prompts, so I hope you like the result, dear!

Senkuu smiled as he spotted the bundle of green he was looking for. “Chrome! Do you see that?” he called out, getting the attention of his apprentice.

The alpha tromped over, kicking up a bit of powder with the front edge of his snowshoes. “What is it, Senkuu?” After turning 18, he’d hit a sudden growth spurt and now stood several centimeters taller than Senkuu, to the omega’s consternation. He was the master, damn it! He should be taller!

Shaking his head at the thought, he lifted a stick to point up toward the highest branches of the tree. “Do you see that?”

“Oh, yeah! I’ve always wondered what that is, but I’ve never been able to get up high enough to check it out. Is it some kind of bird’s nest?”

Good. The natural order of things was still ten billion percent in place. “Not at all, Chrome. That’s a semi-parasitic plant called _yadorigi._ In English it’s referred to as ‘mistletoe.’ It used to be a very common Christmas decoration because of its green color, similar to the tradition of decorating an evergreen tree.”

Senkuu was surprised to find that Ishigami village celebrated Christmas. The holiday had been passed down from its founders, though Ishigami Village’s Christmas was an amalgamation of American, Russian, and Japanese traditions. Without any semblance of a traditional Julian calendar, they celebrated around the winter solstice with a large community bonfire and feast; and then, two weeks later, each family did a quiet gift exchange at home in a more Russian holiday style.

“How do we get it down from the tree?” Chrome asked. “I didn’t bring an axe, and Taiju is back at the village with Yuzuriha and the pups.”

“We don’t need brawn to get the mistletoe down! Brains will do nicely here.” Senkuu lifted the pole in his hands, pulling a metal hook from his pocket and affixing it to one end. Handing the pole to the alpha, he explained, “You should be able to hook the plant and pull it down. Just get what you can; if we don’t get enough from this tree, we can harvest from others.”

“So what’s it used for, other than decoration?” Chrome hefted the pole into the air as he spoke.

“In the Age of Science, mistletoe was being investigated for potential cancer treatments. It’s technically edible, too, but the berries are poisonous and the leaves can cause gastrointestinal upset, so you probably shouldn’t eat it unless you’re stuck starving in the wilderness.”

“So what you’re saying is, we’re pretty much harvesting it only for decoration?”

“What? Not _everything_ has to have some kind of scientific component.” Senkuu watched as Chrome started to lower the pole, a good-sized hunk of mistletoe boughs hanging from the hook. “Although… I did have a selfish reason for wanting it.”

“You, selfish? Never heard _that_ one before.” Chrome grinned teasingly over at Senkuu, but the expression on his face faded as his eyes met those of a serious, determined omega. His pupils dilated when the wind shifted slightly, bringing Senkuu’s scent to his nose: faintly sweet with undertones of warm ginger and snappy ozone.

Suddenly, Senkuu was leaning up on tiptoe, the smoke of their breaths mingling in the space between their mouths until Senkuu fitted his lips to Chrome’s.

The world around them ground to a halt. Chrome dropped the pole in favor of wrapping his arms around Senkuu, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. When Senkuu’s lips parted to let Chrome lick into his mouth, he groaned; the hand around Senkuu’s waist dropped to cup a pert, plush ass cheek.

Senkuu broke the kiss with a gasp, tossing his head back. The alpha took advantage of the moment to nuzzle against that creamy, unmarked skin, before he flicked his tongue against the omega’s swollen scent gland. He groaned at the taste of Senkuu’s pheromones fresh from the source. 

“C-Chrome, wait,” Senkuu mumbled, pushing weakly against broad shoulders. Ever the gentleman, Chrome released Senkuu immediately, taking half a step back to create some distance between them.

Chrome’s eyes were still dilated, but he blinked hard a few times, trying to regain his senses. “What… what the hell, Senkuu? You’re this close to heat and you’re out here alone with an alpha?”

Glancing down and away from Chrome, Senkuu’s cheeks were flushed, his expression rather abashed. The alpha’s pheromones were still tingling in his nose. “I didn’t want this conversation being the latest gossip around the village.”

“What conversation? We haven’t exactly been talking much the last few minutes.” Chrome sat down hard in the snow, hoping the cold would help cut through the arousal still thrumming in his veins at the heady taste of an omega on the cusp of heat.

Rubbing his hand on the back of his neck—still a nervous habit, even though the lingering petrification there was long since gone—Senkuu began to explain. “The Christmas traditions surrounding mistletoe are… mostly romantic. In ancient Norse tradition, it was thought to ward off evil spirits and bring good luck. People would hang it up over their doorways and it became a tradition that when two people met under the mistletoe, they would kiss.”

“Okay. So what does that have to do with this… this?” Chrome asked, gesturing between the two of them. His cheeks were still flushed red; he considered picking up a handful of snow and burying his face in it.

“I thought that if I just asked you straight out to spend my heat with me, there was a ten billion percent chance you would refuse. You’re an honorable Alpha and everyone expects you to mate with Ruri, but…” And suddenly, Senkuu looked so small; he was almost trembling as he spoke, lacing his fingers together nervously.

Heaving himself to his feet, Chrome stepped closer to Senkuu once more. “For the first time since I’ve met you, you’re wrong about something,” he murmured. “Ask me to spend your heat with you.” He reached up to cup Senkuu’s chin, lifting the omega’s face until their eyes met once more.

“Chrome, will you…” Senkuu hesitated, swallowing heavily. “Would you spend my heat with me?”

“Yes. Ten billion percent, yes.” Chrome brushed his lips against Senkuu’s once more, a sweet promise of what was to come. The omega’s knees nearly buckled at the interested scent of Chrome’s pheromones: pine and steel with an undercurrent of alpha musk. “Come on, let’s take the mistletoe back to the village before your heat really kicks in.”

“Yeah. Good idea.” He tucked the mistletoe into a rucksack while Chrome shouldered the hooked pole, wrapping his free hand around Senkuu’s as they made their way back to the Kingdom of Science. The sun was just setting behind them as they entered the small area outside of Ishigami Village.

The Kingdom had already been decorated for the holiday, including a new project Senkuu and his team had been working on for the past month or so: colored Christmas lights. The bulbs were bigger and rounder than the first string of lights Senkuu and his team had made, but for this round, the glass had been tinted with minerals. They created an ethereal glow, especially on the freshly fallen snow. “It’s really beautiful, isn’t it?” Senkuu asked. “The power of science at work.”

“Yes, you are,” Chrome replied softly; his cheeks were flushed pink, but he smiled down at the omega ( _his_ Omega). When he saw the embarrassed, yet pleased expression on Senkuu’s face at the joke, he gathered up all of his courage with a deep breath.

“I have a question for you. About your heat…” Senkuu lifted his head to meet Chrome’s gaze questioningly, motioning for him to continue. “When you asked me, did you mean for just this one time, or…”

Senkuu tugged Chrome to a stop just outside the lab, motioning for the alpha to follow him behind a tree, Once he was sure they had at least a modicum of privacy, he whispered, “There isn’t a person on this planet, alive or stone, who I’d rather spend my heat with than you.”

Chrome’s eyes went wide at the solemn expression on Senkuu’s face as he spoke. “Really?”

“Ten billion percent.”

Face splitting into a bright grin, Chrome dropped the pole and scooped Senkuu into his arms. “You’re so… ugh! I just…” He couldn’t help but laugh and pull the omega even closer.

“H-hey, weren’t we going to go to the village first…?” Senkuu bit his lip at the heady scent of happy (and more than a little aroused) alpha so close to him. 

“Oh! Right…” Chrome gently returned Senkuu to the ground, but when he tried to step away, Senkuu’s hands gripped his tunic and kept him close. In confusion, he leaned down to take a whiff of Senkuu’s pheromones. “Crap, you’re practically in heat right now! Do you want to go up to your nest and I can run this to the village?”

Senkuu stuck a pinky in his ear and glanced away—he looked oddly unsure of himself as he considered Chrome’s offer. “Th-that might be good. I’ll just… go get myself comfortable.”

Chrome nodded in understanding. “Okay.” He pressed a tender kiss to Senkuu’s forehead before he pulled the satchel off of the omega’s shoulder. “Don’t worry! I’ll be back before you know it.”

“Okay. Be safe.” Senkuu turned around and headed back into the Kingdom of Science, while Chrome hurried toward the bridge into Ishigami Village.

Kinrou and Ginrou were standing guard at the bridge, as usual. “Oi, hey guys!” Chrome called out with a smile. “I’ve got something to deliver to Kohaku and Ruri!”

“What is it?” Kinrou asked imperiously, adjusting his glasses as he looked down at the shorter Alpha. “And where’s Senkuu?”

“Oh, he—uh. He wasn’t feeling super well, so he’s resting back in the Kingdom of Science.” Chrome had a feeling that Kinrou might be able to smell Senkuu’s heat on him, but he wasn’t going to volunteer information like that without being asked first.

Ginrou, thankfully, was a beta and likely couldn’t smell anything amiss. “Ooh, what’s in the satchel? Something tasty or something sciencey?”

“Senkuu called it mistletoe. It’s a Christmas decoration.”

“Let me see this ‘mistletoe,’” Kinrou demanded. Chrome sighed, but acquiesced—it would be easier to let Kinrou look through the bag than to try to talk him out of it. When he handed the satchel over, Kinrou snatched it out of his hands before digging through it. “It’s just a plant. Why didn’t you say so?”

“I told you it was a Christmas decoration. What did you think it was, some kind of dangerous weapon?”

Kinrou shrugged, but at least had the decency to flush in embarrassment at being called out on his overzealous nature. “Anyway. You go on ahead. Call us if you need anything.”

“Will do. Thanks!” Chrome hurried across the bridge and into the village proper.

There weren’t as many lights set up in Ishigami Village, but Ruri’s temple was all decked out. Seeing a thin rope of smoke coming out of the hole in the roof, he headed there first.

Jasper and Turquoise were stationed out front, but they waved Chrome on rather than blocking his entrance as they usually did. “Lady Ruri informed us you were coming,” Turquoise said. “She, Lady Kohaku, and Miss Suika are inside.”

“Thank you.” Chrome gave the two a nod of respect before trekking up the staircase toward the temple. 

When he pushed aside the cloth hanging in the doorway, he was greeted by the sight of the three girls snuggled up together in front of the fire. Suika was fast asleep already; her melon helmet sat off to the side and her dog was curled up at her feet as her head rested in Ruri’s lap. Kohaku leaned against her older sister on the other side as Ruri murmured one of the Hundred Tales. “Ah—sorry to barge in,” Chrome said. “Senkuu and I got the mistletoe he was talking about. He isn’t feeling well so I’m delivering tonight.”

“Oh, thank you, Chrome. That was very thoughtful of you!” Ruri smiled at her old friend. Chrome returned it with a grin of his own. He remembered a time when he would do anything to see Ruri smile… but that was a long time ago. He had Senkuu now.

“Well, I don’t want to interrupt, so I’ll be going now… Oh. I should probably tell you… Senkuu and I are going to be unavailable for the next few days. I have a feeling Gen will be coming by soon, too.” The mentalist usually found refuge in the village during Senkuu’s heats to give the omega some privacy.

“Oh, is it that time already?” At Chrome’s nod, Ruri and Kohaku shared a knowing grin. “Give Senkuu our well-wishes. And let’s have sekihan when he’s feeling better!”

Chrome flushed scarlet at the implication that they would have something to celebrate, but a part of him thrilled at the idea. “Y-yeah, okay. Sounds good.”

With another glance at her older sister, Kohaku walked over and started gathering up a few items into a basket. “Here, take this with you. Senkuu may not want to use all of it, but just in case.” She carried it over to Chrome. “I’m not sure what kinds of supplies he has, but these may help.”

When Chrome took a peek inside, he was surprised to find it contained a good number of practical items—food including salted fish, dried meat and fruit, and nuts; full water and wine skins; an extra blanket; and a small cloth bundle that smelled of flowers and herbs, presumably to go in a hot bath. However, his cheeks burned red once more when he caught sight of a peculiarly-shaped piece of carved stone. “Um. Right. Th-thanks, both of you… I’ll. Uh. Yeah.”

Kohaku burst into giggles; Ruri seemed to be on the verge of doing the same, but held back for the sake of not waking her little sister. “Like I said, he may not need _everything_ , but it’s there just in case.”

“Y-yeah…” Chrome took the opportunity to flee, carrying the basket braced against his shoulder as he crossed the bridge back into the Kingdom of Science. 

He passed Gen just on the far side of the bridge, but didn’t quite meet the beta’s eye. “Ah—congratulations,” he heard in a soft voice. “Take care of him, would you?”

“Of course I will.”

“Good. If you don’t, I’ll make sure your death is incredibly painful and absolutely looks like an accident.”

“Trust me, if I hurt him, I’ll be dead long before you can kill me.”

At that, the two men’s gazes met, and they shared in the same thought: If Senkuu got hurt, he himself would kill Chrome with the power of science far more thoroughly than anyone else in the stone world could.

Twin shudders raced down their spines as they went their separate ways.

Chrome climbed up the ladder to Senkuu’s nesting area, but he didn't step inside just yet. “Senkuu, it’s Chrome. I have a gift basket for you from the girls. May I come into your nest?”

“...Chrome? You’re late,” he heard Senkuu mutter irritably through the wooden door. “Get your ass in here.”

As soon as Chrome opened the door, he was assaulted with the scent of an omega in heat—the scent of _Senkuu_ in heat. His mouth started to water and he felt his claiming fangs threatening to drop already. In that instant, he wanted nothing more than to sink his teeth into the back of Senkuu’s neck, to _claim_ and _fuck_ and _breed._ Dropping the basket, he clenched his hands into fists until his fingernails nearly drew blood; breathing shallowly through his mouth in the hopes that it would help calm the burn in his blood. 

“What’s wrong?” Senkuu asked from across the room. The space was lit up with strings of lights, just like the trees and the temple in the village. Rather than colored glass, though, these bulbs were clear; they emitted a soft light that only served to highlight the sheen of sweat on the omega’s beautiful, milky skin. “...Chrome?”

“Senkuu…” Fuck, he looked so _delicious…_ “Senkuu, I—shit…”

“Chrome, what is it?” Senkuu’s gaze flickered back and forth between Chrome’s pained expression and the basket that had nearly spilled its contents across the floor. “Did something happen in the village? O-or is it…” He trailed off awkwardly. He didn’t want to give voice to the sudden anxious thoughts, but Chrome picked up on the way Senkuu’s scent went sour and acrid. 

Before he could consciously move, he hurried to the omega’s side and kneeled just outside his nest proper. “No, no, Senkuu,” he replied quickly, “You’re perfect. I’m just—I’m a little overwhelmed… I’ve never done anything like this before.”

“Oh.” Senkuu’s cheeks burned even more red than before as he tentatively sniffed the air and picked up on Chrome’s obvious arousal in his scent. “Is that all? Damn it, Chrome, you had me really worried!”

“I’m sorry!!” Chrome’s forehead brushed the floor as he bowed apologetically. Senkuu couldn’t hold back the chuckle that bubbled up in him from the overwrought response. “Hey, I’m being serious here!”

“Chrome…” The alpha’s embarrassment faded at the tone in Senkuu’s voice. He’d never heard the omega sound so… _desperate_ before. “I don’t know what happened in the village, or what’s in that basket, but right now all I need is you in my nest with me. Can you do that?”

“Y-yeah. I can do that.” The alpha stripped out of his clothes quickly before making his way into the nest, being careful not to disrupt the shape or construction of it. “The basket is mostly food and stuff… there’s an extra blanket if you need it, and a—um.” Chrome flushed bright red once more at the thought of the toy stashed in the basket.

Senkuu shook his head. “I don’t care what the girls thought I might need. Just fuck me already!” 

“Right!” Leaning in, Chrome brushed his lips against Senkuu’s; the omega practically melted into the kiss with an urgent moan.

Wrapping his arms around Chrome, Senkuu pulled the alpha down on top of him, letting Chrome's weight pin him to the bed as he spread his legs. “Senkuu,” Chrome groaned softly. “You smell so good…” 

Senkuu’s eyes fluttered at the feeling of warm breath against his scent gland. Chrome was so much closer than before—he could feel the alpha’s bare skin against his from chest to toes. “Chrome, p-please…” He _hated_ begging, but in this moment he needed his alpha inside him.

“Just a minute, I need…” A warm, wet tongue flicked out to taste Senkuu’s essence again, just like earlier. Chrome growled low in his throat at the heady taste of Omega pheromones mingling with the sweetness of heat. _“Fuuuck…”_

Senkuu keened and bucked his hips in frustration. “You idiot! If you don’t fuck me right now I’m gonna— I’m gonna—”

Under most circumstances, Senkuu had the patience of a saint. He knew that science could be a slow process—waiting for a chemical reaction, waiting for iron to melt, waiting for the passage of time. But in this state, he couldn’t handle the wait any longer.

With one mighty shove, he managed to catch the alpha off-guard enough to flip their positions—putting himself on top of Chrome, straddling his waist. “If you aren’t going to fuck me, then _I’m_ going to fuck me,” he muttered. It took him only a moment to rearrange himself so that the head of Chrome’s erection was positioned at his entrance; with one deep breath, he sank down onto his alpha’s cock. 

The stretch was enough to force the air from his lungs, leaving him gasping as he adjusted to the girth. When Chrome reached up to try to grab Senkuu by the hips, the omega smacked his hands away. “Nuh uh. You had your chance, _a_ _lpha,”_ he hissed. It took him a few slow, deep breaths to relax and adjust to Chrome’s size; but when he did, he started to lift and lower himself using his thighs. 

Chrome’s hands twitched as he watched Senkuu—his beautiful, genius omega—take what he wanted from the alpha. But he kept his hands to himself for a few minutes, letting Senkuu call the shots until Chrome could feel his omega’s thighs trembling with the strain of fucking himself. “Senkuu, let me help you, please. Let me make you feel good, let me fuck you…”

Senkuu panted softly; he rolled his hips, trying to find the right angle, but he couldn’t quite get there on his own. “O-okay,” he mumbled between breaths. Rather than put Senkuu back underneath him, though, Chrome simply reached up and took a firm grip on his omega’s hips. 

Lifting Senkuu up a few inches, Chrome planted his feet in the nest before he started to fuck up into his omega hard and fast. A high, sharp keen escaped Senkuu’s lips with every thrust—the very breath driven from his lungs to be replaced with quick gasps. Chrome’s grip shifted slightly and all of a sudden he was _there,_ Senkuu practically screaming as his alpha hammered against his sweet spot. “Hnngh— Chrome— pl-please! I-I need—” 

“That’s it,” he crooned “you feel so good… Gonna knot you, gonna fill you up…” His knot was growing, starting to catch on Senkuu’s rim; it was getting harder to thrust all the way inside. Wrapping his arms around his mate’s back, Chrome flipped them over once more so that he could get even more power behind his thrusts.

When he had Senkuu where he wanted, Chrome traced his hands down his omega’s thighs before lifting them up and apart. “Gonna take you apart piece by piece,” he murmured. “I’ll make you feel so good, Senkuu… gonna put my seed in you and get you all fat with my pups....” 

The heated words triggered something inside the omega—Senkuu’s eyes rolled back and he tightened around Chrome before the heat in his stomach boiled over. His cock spilled, untouched, as Chrome’s knot finally locked inside. “Haa—please! Mate me!” The plea was high, desperate, but Chrome was already right there. His claiming fangs sank into the tender gland on Senkuu’s neck, piercing the skin; when he let go, he guided his omega’s mouth to his own neck to bite in return and cement their bond.

Senkuu moaned softly against Chrome’s neck as he felt the bond snap into place—it felt like a tingle starting in his toes and working its way through his entire body. When it faded, he could no longer tell a difference in their scents. “We need to disinfect the bites,” he mumbled—his voice was hoarse from the cries and screams. 

“When we can,” Chrome agreed tiredly. He dropped his head to his new mate’s shoulder, just breathing the two of them in. “I don’t think we’re gonna be leaving the nest any time soon…”

“Yeah…” Senkuu pressed a soft kiss against Chrome’s temple and carded his fingers through sweat-dampened hair. He closed his eyes, just breathing in their joined scent of ginger and steel.

It smelled like _home._

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to join the Dr. Stone shipping server! All ships are welcome!
> 
> [Click here!](https://discord.gg/rte7wn5Wkb)


End file.
